


Han Solo Isn't Your Romance Counselor

by the_wanlorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale doesn't get pop culture references, Established Relationship, M/M, because he was raised by wolves, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/the_wanlorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Stiles said "I love you," Derek choked and said, "I know," back to him.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles thought Derek was Han Soloing him, and it became their thing. The only problem was, Derek had never seen Star Wars before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Solo Isn't Your Romance Counselor

The first time Stiles said "I love you," Derek choked and said, "I know," back to him.

It was true, too. Once you knew him, once you knew what to look for, Stiles wore his heart on his sleeve. It was in every soft look he gave Derek, every touch, every time he skirted around painful areas with his teasing.

"Did you just Han Solo me?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows at him and grinning.

Derek had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't sound upset, if anything he sounded like he thought it was adorable. So Derek nodded and caught him around the waist, kissing him deeply until he -- hopefully -- wasn't saying things that Derek couldn't reply to.

It wasn't that Derek didn't l- didn't feel something that was probably the same. It was just- he wasn't going to risk everything by saying it out loud. Not with his history of bad decisions.

It became their thing. Stiles would say that he loved him and Derek would respond with "I know," making Stiles grin with delight every time. Everything was going so well until Derek fucked it all up over a stupid joke.

"Come on, it's from Star Wars," Stiles said, his fingers stilling briefly from where they were massaging Derek's feet.

"I've never seen Star Wars," Derek said absently, his teeth clicking together with horror when he realized what he'd said. He sat up as Stiles rocketed off the couch, already trying to come up with damage control and a way to convince Stiles not to break up with him.

"You've never seen _Star Wars_?" Stiles was saying. "How is that even possible? Everyone's seen Star Wars. We need to fix you immediately." Derek could tell the minute Stiles realized what Derek had said because his heart rate ratcheted up like a rabbit's. He didn't stop talking though as he pawed through his DVDs and pulled one out. "I mean everyone's seen Star Wars, what, were you raised by wolves or something?"

He turned to Derek, DVD set in hand, his face blank and his voice calm but his heart beating the fast rat-a-tat of gunshots. "So do you not love me or are you just too emotionally constipated to say it?"

"Stiles," Derek ground out, his voice tight. He wanted to yell at him and start a fight, anything so he didn't have to answer that.

"It doesn't matter which one you choose," Stiles said after the silence had drawn out. "I'm not going to dump you if you choose the wrong one, if that's what you're worried about."

His heart was beating so fast already that Derek couldn't tell if there was a lie in what he said, and that terrified him.

"You don't understand," Derek said, clenching his fists on his knees and letting his claws grow into the flesh of his palms to ground himself. His own heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. Stiles always was able to get strong reactions out of him.

"You're right, I don't," Stiles said, "But I'm giving you a chance to explain. That's what adults do, they talk to each other."

"I-" Derek said, Stiles' last barb sticking in his throat when he tried to talk. "I can't- You _don't understand_."

"Again, you are correct, I don't so you are going to explain it to me." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, the blank look on his face growing into something that looked like anger.

That sparked something in Derek's stomach, something hard and nasty that wanted to wipe that look off of Stiles' face. "Everyone I love dies," he snapped, his heart pounding.

"What," Stiles said, the expression on his face changing. "You think by not saying it the universe and your shitty luck will magically not know?"

"Fuck you," Derek said, uncomfortable heat curling in his stomach.

"Oh no," Stiles said. "We are being adults and talking about this like adults and you are not derailing me into a fight. And I swear if you make that challenge accepted face you make I will punch your teeth out."

Derek had no idea what he was talking about, but glared just to be safe. Regrowing teeth was a bitch.

"This isn't The Princess Bride," Stiles said, "As you wish doesn't mean I love you." At Derek's blank look he sighed and said, "Okay, another one we'll have to watch. Jesus, it's like dating someone who lived under a rock for the past thirty years."

Derek felt his lips twitch, and watched as Stiles' face softened at that. He tossed the DVD onto the other end of the couch and advanced on Derek's position.

"I understand that you have ridiculous feelings about things sometimes," Stiles said, straddling Derek's hips and pushing his shoulders back against the couch. "And sometimes I will humor them but this is going too far. Say it. Say it, Derek." He paused for a moment to give Derek a chance, and then said, "Say it or I'm walking out that door."

"You said-" Derek said, breaking out into a cold sweat and his hands coming up to grasp Stiles' hips like he could really force him to stay if he decided to go. He would do anything to keep Stiles with him, anything, but he didn't know if he could do that.

"I lied," Stiles said, looking down at him smugly. "Say it."

"I-" It didn't feel ridiculous, no matter what Stiles said. It felt like as soon as he said it, a hole would open in the floor and swallow Stiles up, taking him away forever. His fingers spasmed on Stiles' hips.

"Say it," Stiles ordered again leaning in until Derek could feel his breath ghosting over his face.

"I-" The words stuck in his throat. He was going to ruin everything, no matter what he did.

"The world's not going to end," Stiles said leaning forward a little more. When Derek tried to move forward just enough for their lips to meet, he drew back. "You can do this."

"I love you," Derek whispered, his whole body tensing. Stiles immediately leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him sweetly, like he was the most precious thing Stiles had in the world.

"I love you too," Stiles said when he pulled just far enough away that he could talk, a grin splitting his face. "See? Nothing terrible happened. Say it again."

"I love you," he said louder this time, more confident. If he was cursing the relationship, it was done the first time he said it. It didn't matter anymore.

"Good boy," Stiles said, laughing when Derek growled at him and leaning in to kiss him again. Derek chased his lips when Stiles pulled back this time, but Stiles was too fast for him. "What if every time you say I love you back to me, I reward you with making out."

"Sounds like it would be more a reward for you than me," Derek said, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Don't front," Stiles said, grinning at him. "You love making out with me."

"Maybe," he said, refusing to give Stiles the satisfaction of admitting that he did. He dug his fingertips into Stiles' hips to hide that his hands wanted to shake. With relief of finally being able to admit that he was head over heels in love with Stiles, or fear that it was the beginning of the end, he wasn't sure.

"I love you," Stiles said, already leaning forward, his lips parting a little, one hand coming up to cup Derek's face.

"I love you, too," Derek said, nuzzling into his touch for a brief moment leaning forward the rest of the way to kiss Stiles thoroughly.

If this was the beginning of the end, he wasn't going to let any moment go to waste.

THE END


End file.
